


Where It All Began

by Elemental_sorceress1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this as a gift for my friend as a way to help me get back into writing after a long bout of writer's block. She gave me the prompt "The first time Clint and Coulson met".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyeless_soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_soul/gifts).



Mercenary's often make it onto the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division or SHIELD's radar. If they got to big, someone would be sent out to either recruit them, or put an end to them. That was how Agent Phil Coulson met Clint Barton. Clint Barton was the best marksman Phil had seen in his long career at SHIELD. He never missed his mark, and surprisingly for a Merc, he usually only shot to injure and not to kill. Most of his marks were drug dealers and drug lords selling to kids, or human traffickers. Phil couldn't blame the man for taking those people off the streets. Fury gave him the order to bring him in, recruit or prison, because no matter what the people he hurt did, he was still breaking the law.

Phil trailed him for a few days before he managed to corner him. Phil honestly hadn't been expecting him to be so attractive. Clint Barton was young, probably only in his twenties, broad shoulders, and muscular arms. Green eyes stared him down, bow pointed straight at his head, daring him to make a move.

"Who are you? Why have you been following me?" Barton asked.

"Agent Phil Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, or SHIELD" Phil replied, never lowering his own weapon.

"They send you out to kill me?" Barton asked.

"No. I was sent out to recruit you or arrest you" Coulson answered.

"Yeah right" the younger man said, grabbing ahold of the ladder of the fire escape by his head and quickly climbing it. Phil cursed and followed after him. Clint led him across rooftop after rooftop, before he managed to get close enough to bring him down. Barton cried out and crumpled to the ground, holding onto the gunshot wound in his thigh.

"We could have done this the easy way, I didn't want to hurt you. Now are you ready to come quietly, either way you're coming with me, but you can walk out of her on your own, or I can drag you kicking and screaming" Phil told him calmly. The man glared at him but held a hand up either way. "Good choice" Phil said, pulling the man to his feet.

XXX

Clint was sitting in an interrogation room after having his thigh bandaged, glaring at the guard standing in a corner of the room. His glare shifted as the man who shot him entered the room, telling the guard to leave before sitting in the chair across from him.

"Have you made your choice?" he asked, lying a folder on the table between them.

"What choice?" Clint asked.

"Join SHIELD or go to prison" The man replied.

"This how you get all your members, shooting them before threatening them will jail?" Clint asked, the man only shrugged in reply. 

"You don't have anything on me" Clint told him.

"That's where you're wrong. We know a lot about you Mr. Barton, abusive father, left orphaned after your parents died in a car accident and sent to an orphanage with your brother until you ran away, after that you're lost in the wind until recently when you became a merc" Phil replied.

"How the hell do you know that?" Clint snarled.

"There's not much that SHIELD doesn't know. Even less that we can't find out. Now it's your choice, join SHIELD or prison, what will it be?" Phil asked.

"Fine, where do I sign?" Clint asked, the man smiled before opening the folder and handing him a pen. 

After that, the rest as they say is history.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know how Clint and Coulson met, this is just my take on it. This is Pre-slash.


End file.
